the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
WibblyWolf
A High Elf of the West My story Grewing up in the peaceful lands of Lindon I never got to see much of the world. Curious to what lied ahead I one day packed my bags and went out of the door. I immediatly got stuck in the Lone-Lands were many dreadfull wargs attacked me. Luckily some of the Dunedain helped me fight them off. After some travels I arrived in Rivendell were I could visit my family that I hadn't seen in a long time. From there on I headed south-east untill I arrived in Caras Galadhron. I dwelled there for a while learning some of the crafts and knowledge the Galadrahim possessed. A few weeks later I decided to go to the Woodland Realm to see the elves that lived there. The passage through Mirkwood was a tough one, but I survived. When I arrived in the Woodland Realm the elves there were wary, even aggresive towards me. As a fellow elf this did surprise me, but I quickly was able to prove myself a friend. In Tranduil's Halls I stayed a while to gain more knowledge untill went further east. In Dale I met friendly folks that invited me to stay with them. With the great view of Erebor in the north I decided to stay. I quickly advanced to Thane of Old Rhovanion. I loved working with some of the Dalish folk and I am a great fan of their cuisine. The pastries are my favourite. I kept traveling to many lands while I kept my home in Dale. I saw the people of Harad and the curious elves that live in Dorwinion. Gondor and Rohan and many more. Yet I could not bring myself to enter Mordor. In Dale Mordor was gaining more and more favour with the inhabitants. Killing elves and dwarves and befriending orcs and more of that scum. Well not that they can be considered "friends". Seeing those spiders in the city and orcs running around freely I did not feel in place. And once again I longed to my homelands. Arriving in Lindon once again I finally felt at peace. My heritage My father was Túnandur, a master smith deriving from a long bloodline of Ñoldorin and Vanyarin blood. My mother, Lîriën, was a galadrahim elf from Ñoldorin and Sindarin descent. One day during the second age a feast was thrown in Ost-in-Edhil when Túnandur heard a singers' voice. Drawn to this fair and beautiful sound he went to look for the source. At the source he found three singing elves that came from Lóthlorien. One of the three was a young female elf that was to become his wife. This was Lîriën. After the fall of Ost-in-Edhil they went to the west to Lindon. Around the year 252 during the third era Aiwendil, also known as WibblyWolf, was born. Family On the second of March I got bethroted to Lord_of_Ceres,'' Lord of Edhellond and Lord Seneschal of the Kingdom of Gondor. Server history *''Joined 12th of December 2018 *''Joined Dale on the 28th of December'' *''Left Dale on the 10th of March and became High Elven recruit'' *''Became High Elf on the 30th of March'' WibblyWolf (talk) 20:03, April 12, 2019 (UTC)Wibbles